


a lil' moonstruck

by zaunito



Series: Bro, We Are Teens. [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia, Alternate Universe - High School, Battle Academia, First Kiss, M/M, alune fucking HATES sett, aphelios is ofc still p depressed but hes healing!, but they get along!, everyone at school is afraid of the giants 1st years, he also wants alune to like him very badly but alune nopes away everytime hes near, however the first person he talks to is local vastayan head of the battle club, phel is like. super tall. but sett is somehow taller, the boss has a soft spot for the lunari boy:), trying to talk to others apart from alune was his first step., whos. ofc always fighting his upperclassmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaunito/pseuds/zaunito
Summary: ok so phel cant feel bc he drinks that weird juice right? ok then. battle academia au. and im making this kid have a HUGE crush. also alune is there and very tired.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Series: Bro, We Are Teens. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607815
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	a lil' moonstruck

"Brother, I do not think coming here again was a wise choice," the recreation of his sister's voice said. It always amazed and scared him a little how much it actually sounded like her, yet it still had that certain _mechanical_ aspect to it, artificial intelligence or not, Alune was always looking out for him.

All his activities were done for the day, but the same couldn't be said for a certain member of the Battle Club.

His gloved fingers hovered over the hand scanner, the same one every arena at school had to supervise who entered, to check who to blame if something happened, however, students of any club could enter any arena but the measure still served its purpose. 

Thinking it thoroughly, maybe he should listen to his sister and go back to his dorm, it wasn't as if _he_ had requested his presence —

Before he had any time to turn back, the mechanism of the sliding door started working, opening it and making Aphelios face the _almost_ bare chest of the one and only he had come to see.

He gave the man a quick glance, tie completely loose hanging from the sides of his shirt’s collar, said shirt which had only two buttons actually done - exposing way too much skin than it probably was allowed - and the uniform's jacket tied on his waist with the signature red accents of the Battle Club peeking from its folds, although it was the same attire he always wore, for some reason, he looked messier.

"What're ya' starin' at? Missed me that much?" Sett said with his characteristically smirk on.

The corners of his lips twitching slightly upwards were completely out of his control, and he didn't have to look at the hologram of her face to know that his sister was looking at Sett with disgust.

Alune was kind hearted, soft-spoken and calm, there wasn't anyone he cared more for than his sister, and there wasn't anyone's word he would trust most. Yet, Alune's disliking to the Battle Club's leader was something he couldn't agree on no matter what.

 _I'm happy to see you_ , he signed quickly, realizing he had forgotten to acknowledge the question.

The metal of the black and silver lined gauntlet was cold against his hair, if it were anyone else, he'd snapped their hand away for messing with what took him hours to comb, yet with Sett he found himself leaning into the touch and wanting more. 

What did that mean? He didn't know, and he didn't think Alune would appreciate him asking something of the sort, especially considering it was related to the Vastayan.

A toothy grin was on Sett's face, hands inside his pockets and leaning close to the siblings. "Ah, if it ain't Lady Moonlight herself, it's always a pleasure to —"

"I'll be going now, Phel," Alune cut off the tall student's greeting, his weapon lightened up and with a 'click' sound his sister's hologram disappeared.

Alune...It couldn't be helped, he sighed. _Sorry for that_. 

Sett waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Nothin' to worry 'bout, someday I'll manage to win your sister over. Or well, 'least manage to hold a conversation with her."

He smiled at that, the dedication he had to make Alune like him was impressive to say the least. Aphelios wasn't so sure he would ever succeed, but he still appreciated that his friend wanted to be on his sister's good side.

"What're ya' doin' here, anyway? Wanted to go somewhere?" Sett said. He was resting his head on his, it wasn't unusual for his friend to do so, there was something extremely comforting about it.

There wasn't a particular reason he had come to the Battle Club's arena, he had just wanted to see the brawler, what happened afterwards wasn't something he had thought of ahead. He shrugged and looked up to the taller teenager, he pointed up and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"You wanna' go to the rooftop? Let The Boss lead the way, _then_." Sett grabbed his hand, they were quite roughed up - not surprising considering they were his 'weapons'.

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

He didn't particularly go up there often, that's why the sight never failed to take his breath away. 

The Durandal God-Weapon Academy was the highest building in the city, although it was quite far from the center, from the top of the school everything was visible. It was quite late already, something he was pretty aware of even before he decided to go to the Battle Club's arena, but that only made the sight even better - since the sun had set and the moon was shining.

"Damn, didn't know some stars and shit were everything I needed to lose ya', Mooncake still around?" Sett said, he was pouting and his ears were slightly dropped. He was well aware how much his friend loved attention. Even if he wasn't ignoring him on purpose, he felt a bit bad.

 _Sorry_. A pat was given in apology and the redhead was back to his usual self. 

" _Tsk_ , it's alright, didn't know ya' liked the view so much, though." Sett looked to the side, trying to hide the smile forming in his lips after his hand left his head alone.

He grabbed the other's arm and got him closer. _In our town, the moon and the stars are very precious to us._ He pointed at a particular string of stars that were nearby the moon, _That one —_

"Orion." His response surprised him, and that might have shown in his face more than he thought, "What?! Don't look at me like that, my ma' used to tell me all about shit like this when I was a brat."

Sett's mother was truly amazing, the more he learnt about her, the more he wished he and Alune had had someone like that in their lives. The brawler always talked proudly about her and her knowledge, she was even the one that had taught Sett sign language, and the fondness in his tone never failed to make him smile.

 _She seems like a good mother._ The man rolled his eyes, offended by his comment for some reason. "'Course she is! She's the best ma' an asshole could ask for. What the hell are ya' smilin' for?"

Aphelios allowed himself to chuckle at that, which only seemed to fuel Sett's embarrassment even more.

Afterwards, it was just failed attempts at making him stop sprinkled with lots of swears from Sett and his uncontrollable laughter, one after another. His cheeks were stinging yet he couldn't stop, since when did he enjoy getting his friend riled up this much? It wasn't as if he particularly thought being proud of his mother was something to be embarrassed about.

"S-shut it! I won't say it again - !" he practically spat. If his friend thought that would make him stop - he was very wrong.

He wasn't one to back down from a challenge, after all, what would Sett even do if he didn't? The black-haired teen was quite curious about that. He took a deep breath to actually _manage_ to stop laughing and raised an eyebrow with a smirk. _Make me._

A pair of ears that were previously droopy were now twitching in interest, golden eyes wide open. He could feel warmness pooling at the back of his neck, why did such a sight cause him to —

Before he could have time to properly analyze what just happened, Sett grabbed both ends of his scarf, pulling him close and clashed their lips together. What? Had he just _kissed_ him? Why had that felt right? Why did he want for him to never stop? It felt like he just found a piece that was missing from the puzzle that his emotions were, everything started to click together. He didn't flinch, nor move, he didn't react at all and stood stoic while the other made him burst into butterflies.

Sett noticed this and quickly pulled away. He turned around and passed a hand through his red locks. "What the fuck? God why did I - Ya' must hate me, I'll just…" he muttered in an almost incomprehensible way.

Before he could turn around and leave him all alone with this new discovery, Aphelios grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him back. Their noses clashed with each other every now and then but it was gentler, a plea to make the brawler stay and show him that it was alright.

・‥…━━━━━━━☆☆━━━━━━━…‥・

He was on his way back to his dorm, they had agreed to meet the next day but he knew Sett was too impatient to wait for tomorrow to talk again which is why his notification tone wasn't surprising. 

A sudden 'click' was heard and his sister's hologram was looking at him confused.

"Phel you're...smiling! Did something happen?" She seemed surprised, it was understandable considering how rare his good days were nowadays but he was sure she wouldn't like the answer.

He checked his phone, a singular message from his _boyfriend._ He doubted he would ever get used to that.

From: **Sett:)**

[ _ya better sleep well_ ]

[ _n drink some water_ ]

[ _cant allow such a pretty face to go around half dead yknow?_ ]

 _I'm excited_ , he affirmed with a nod, closing his eyes and smiling openly. He truly was excited for whatever fate had coming for him, it had never looked this hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly hope this wasnt too weird to read? it might be slightly ooc since its like an AU and i do think their personalities would be SLIGHTLY different but i hope it didnt make it too unpleasant!! also i totally pulled this BA AU out of my ass which is rlly funny considering none of the characters here even have skins in that line sdfghfds but! here they are. i might make proper refs at some point bc i do have a very specific design for each of them!! also the next thing im writing will def be some alune+sett bonding bc. phel deserves the two ppl he loves the most to be able to see each other....anyway! settphel good


End file.
